This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Automobiles have been associated with an automatic transmitter, typically associated with a key fob, which allows for the actuation of, for example, a door lock, trunk or automatic vehicle remote starter. Unfortunately, these transmitters are limited in range by distance. Because of this, situations where a user has their hands encumbered, thus inhibiting the actuation of the transmitter within range of the vehicle, can be problematic.